Harry Potter and the Second Wizarding War
by ProfMoony
Summary: The story picks up in Harry's sixth year, not long after Sirius mysteriously returned from inside the veil. Voldemort is out in the open, gaining followers in Britain and Europe, while plotting attacks. This will focus on battles of the Second Wizarding War and what happens when it's over.
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Chapter 1

Members of the Order of the Phoenix were recovering at 12 Grimmauld Place, in various stages of injury and pain.

Their latest battle against Lord Voldemort had taken place at Diagon Alley. The Order had received intelligence Voldemort was planning a terrorist attack there.

"Any word on Madam Malkin?" Sirius asked.

"She's at St. Mungo's, expected to live but may not be able to run her shop anymore," replied Arthur Weasley. "However, Alicia Spinnet's father died on arrival. The poor man was no match for those giants."

As Harry cradled his wounded arm, he thought about those who had lost their lives at Diagon Alley. Eight of them, dead. He knew it would only get worse until Voldemort was vanquished for good.

Then Sirius' mother's portrait began screaming, alerting them to the presence of a newcomer. They all drew their wands until a familiar voice rang out.

"It is I, Dumbledore, along with Fawkes," said the venerable headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Thank God, Albus," said Remus Lupin, as Fawkes began to heal his enormously bruised left side with phoenix tears.

"What news?" asked Kingsley.

"Well, we killed three Death Eaters, including Travers and Rowle," Dumbledore said as a cheer went up. He cut them off to speak again.

"Unfortunately, Professor Slughorn is fighting for his life at St. Mungo's. He took a particularly potent curse from Dolohov."

Harry looked at Flitwick, his face ashen, and McGonagall, who was on the verge of tears. Then he'd had enough. The injustice of it all.

"And Snape? Where is that weasel?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry, and as you well know, he has to keep up appearances with Voldemort. He shall return as soon as it is safe. In the meantime, those of us at Hogwarts should return there once your injuries are healed."

The staff and students among them lined up at the fireplace to Floo back to school. Ron, Ginny and Hermione made for Gryffindor Tower, but Sirius pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, I'd feel better if you stayed with me in my teacher's quarters tonight. You had a traumatic day and you don't need the whole school questioning you."

"No, I don't, that's for sure," Harry smiled. "Thanks, professor."

Padfoot raised his eyebrows.

"Harry James Potter, I may be History of Magic Professor Black to everyone else, but you are never to call me that again!" he said, firing a tickling charm at his godson.

Harry was hit with gales of laughter, but managed to recover and hit Sirius with a nonverbal Levicorpus spell he'd recently learned from the Prince's potions book. They duelled for a while longer to work off some steam from the day's events.

Later, while sitting down to steak and potatoes, Harry asked his godfather a serious question.

"Sirius, how did you come back from the veil?"

Padfoot looked up. They had never really discussed the day he woke up on the floor of the Department of Mysteries, four months after falling through the veil.

"It's hard to explain what it was like, Harry. Everything was backwards, up was down, there was no sense of space or time. I couldn't even think properly. I just... existed.

"One day, for whatever reason, I was able to remember some of my magic. I transformed into Padfoot and immediately started hearing voices whispering to me."

Harry's eyes widened.

"After a while - maybe hours, maybe weeks - I realized it was Bellatrix's voice, taunting me that she was alive and I was dead. I was incensed. This makes no earthly sense, but I concentrated hard on my sense of smell as Padfoot and suddenly sensed a hole somewhere, filled with bright light, that I couldn't see. Next thing, I felt the sword of Gryffindor appear in my hand and within minutes I was lying on the floor of the Death Chamber, holding it."

Harry sat there digesting this information.

"Dumbledore says no one else has ever escaped the veil. I don't know how you did it but I'm so happy you're back, Padfoot," Harry said, giving Sirius an enormous hug.

"Me too, pup. Me too. Now we better get to bed - I've got the second-years first thing in the morning and Snape might be back in time to teach you guys DADA."

"Yeah, fucking Snape, who cursed off Charlie's pinky finger," Harry grumbled.

"I know we both hate Snivellus, but he's on our side, Harry. I know that for a fact. He always loved your mother and he was nigh suicidal when he found out his role in James and Lily's deaths. If he hadn't cast any spells today, You Know Who would've been suspicious."

"Ahh, say his name already Sirius, you wuss."

"Love you too kiddo. Good night."


	2. Chapter 2: War and Grief

On a cold February Monday, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went down to breakfast thinking of Professor Slughorn, who was still in critical condition. He might be annoying with his Slug Club and crystallized pineapple, but he was one of the Order's biggest weapons against Voldemort as a potions master, and a good person to boot.

Harry was tearing into a sausage when the owls arrived. Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet, eager for details of the weekend's attack at Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley had forbidden her youngest children and Hermione from active combat, but the Order utilized them as lookouts. Using Harry's invisibility cloak, they had climbed the fire exit of Gringotts, behind Death Eater lines, and quietly reported their movements to the Order via Sirius' mirror.

Mrs. Weasley had also argued with Harry about him fighting in the battle, until he very loudly reminded her Voldemort had killed his parents and Cedric, wanted to kill him next, and that Harry would either finish You Know Who or bloody well die trying. _And I helped us win at Diagon Alley, _he thought. _That Dementor_ _almost kissed Tonks before I cast Prongs to save her. _He'd also beheaded a Death Eater with Sectumsempra, which seemed to leave Snape baffled.

Hermione looked at the paper and sighed. The death toll was up to nine, and it included two Muggles who had been captured outside the Leaky Cauldron and tortured to death.

"Blimey," Ron said. "You Know Who isn't messing around."

Harry craned his neck to look at his friend. "What did you expect? Voldemort is going to kill as many people as he can, especially Muggles and blood traitors! I think we need some new strategies at the next Order meeting."

They trudged off to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, wondering if Snape had returned from Voldemort's side. They entered the classroom to find Professor Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Students, I will be taking this class today as Professor Snape is ill," the headmaster said. "First, we need to talk about yesterday's attack at Diagon Alley. For those who have not heard, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters murdered nine people, including the parent of a Hogwarts student and two Muggles."

Harry scanned his classmates' faces. The Gryffindors took this class with Ravenclaw. Some had already known, of course. Others appeared to be in shock or disbelief. Terry Boot had tears in his eyes.

"I must also tell you that Professor Slughorn was gravely injured. He is in critical condition at St. Mungo's.

"It is now more important than ever for those of us within this castle to stand united against the threat to our world posed by the Death Eaters," Dumbledore continued. "Those of you still unwilling to believe the truth that Voldemort has returned, I urge you to reconsider the facts. His gift for sowing discord and division among us is very great. As long as we remain fragmented and at odds with one another, we cannot possibly hope to save ourselves."

Harry rose to his feet and began to clap. Ron, Hermione and Neville followed suit until most of the room was applauding Dumbledore's words.

Terry Boot spoke up, telling his classmates his mom's best friend had been killed at Diagon Alley by a stunner from Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I admit I had some doubts, previously," a tearful Terry said. "But now that I've seen the evil they're capable of, I stand 100% with Harry, Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix."

Three other students signed up for the Order. Then Dumbledore got down to business, teaching the class a pair of counter-curses and an obscure shield spell that would be particularly useful against the Death Eaters.

"These are complicated spells, and I certainly don't expect anyone to master them today. But with practice, you can add them to your repertoire. It is incredibly important in these times that you dedicate yourselves to learning this subject," Dumbledore said, before dismissing the class.

The Gryffindors went to Herbology before lunch and then Transfiguration, where McGonagall gave a similar speech to Dumbledore's.

"You expect us to believe that _freak_?" Pansy Parkinson shrieked. "Please, Professor, we all know Potter's lost his gobstones."

"That is enough, Ms. Parkinson. Twenty points from Slytherin."

The other Slytherins began to protest, mocking Harry for pretending to have fought the Dark Lord and making up stories that he was back.

Suddenly, the noise stopped, though their lips were still moving. Harry, in his fury, had stood up and accidentally cast a wandless silencing charm.

"This is ridiculous. Do you think I _want _to have half the school thinking I'm crazy, spreading rumours about me for speaking the truth? IT. HAPPENED! And I'm going to shut you all up by proving it."

"Potter..." McGonagall warned.

"Professor, have you a pensieve in this classroom?"

"Potter, you can't seriously be thinking ... after what you went through? No, I cannot let you do this..."

"If this is what it takes to unite the school under Professor Dumbledore, so be it," Harry said determinedly. "The Pensieve, please."

McGonagall reluctantly pulled a small silvery basin from a cabinet beneath her desk. It looked different from Dumbledore's, he noticed.

Harry put his wand to his temple and focused on the memory of the graveyard, as difficult as it was. He pulled the strand away and dropped it in the Pensieve, which began to swirl into a large smoky image of Harry and Cedric in the maze, Harry being held by the giant spider and the TriWizard Cup in sight.

"I can't watch this," Harry said. "Fetch me when it's over." He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door.

At the supper table that night, Ginny eyed Harry with a concerned look.

"I heard what you did, Harry. I can't believe you showed the Slytherins your private, vulnerable memories..."

"Ginny, don't you get it? I'll do anything to give us an edge against Voldemort! The more students in this school on our side, the better. Dumbledore says the Order wants to turn Hogwarts into a recruiting ground, and students of age will be allowed to enlist as soldiers. They're going to be teaching us far more advanced magic now that Voldemort's out in the open."

Harry looked up to see Seamus and Dean taking their seats at the table, Seamus with a troubled look on his face.

"Harry, I'm so sorry for what you went through at the graveyard, and I'm even more sorry for being a mindless prat. I believe you. Me mam will too when I tell her about this. When's the next Order meeting? Sign me up."

Harry held his hands up.

"Seamus, no need to apologize for anything. I'm just glad you've seen the light," he said with a grin. "Next Order meeting is this Saturday in London - ask Dumbledore to give you the address, he's Secret Keeper."

As he and Ron tackled their Transfiguration homework in the common room that night, Harry felt more relaxed than he'd been in some time. The story of his memory in Transfiguration had spread like wildfire to the rest of the school.

"You know, it's a real load off my back to have everyone know what really happened at the graveyard," Harry said. "We're outnumbered by the Death Eaters, but we've had a few people join the Order today. The ones not old enough to fight can still attend meetings and help spread the word."

Ron looked at his best friend and shook his head, chuckling.

"You've got some nerve, Harry, no doubt about that. A true Gryffindor, just like your father. Not to mention you outed Malfoy's dad as an inner-circle Death Eater."

"Oh right...no wonder he was more pissed off than usual at supper," Harry laughed.

Ginny, who had just come through the portrait hole, gave Harry a kiss and a big hug.

"You're a brave, brave guy, Harry. I'm so proud of you."

Harry watched his girlfriend head up the stairs in her yoga pants to the girls dormitory.

_Not such a bad day after all, _he thought with a grin.

As they entered the Great Hall the next morning, Harry immediately noticed the drapes to his left and right were black, as were the staff's robes. The atmosphere felt somber, almost like the feeling when Dementors are near, and Harry could hear Hagrid sniffling at the staff table.

Their fears were confirmed when Hermione unfurled the Prophet. Ginny read the headline aloud: HOGWARTS PROFESSOR DIES IN HOSPITAL AFTER ATTACK.

Hermione felt hot tears rise to the surface; Harry had a lump in his throat.

"He was a good bloke," Ron muttered. "He didn't deserve this."

Breakfast appeared on their plates, but no one was hungry. The table was almost completely silent as an invisible mist of grief seemed to fill the Great Hall, almost as if it was coming from the enchanted ceiling, which was dark despite it being morning.

Then the scrape of a chair at the head table caught everyone's attention.

"Well, I daresay no one feels like eating this morning," Professor Dumbledore said, but it didn't sound like him at all. His voice was flat, devoid of meaning.

"I have heartbreaking news for you. Professor Horace Eugene Flaccus Slughorn, longtime Potions Master and a friend to many, died overnight at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

Dumbledore allowed a moment for this to sink in before continuing. The Hall was completely still.

"Horace fought valiantly at the Battle of Diagon Alley. His potions helped members of the resistance survive until reinforcements came. He died as a hero, so focused on helping his comrades that he didn't notice a modified incendio curse from one of the Death Eaters, Antonin Dolohov."

Several students had broken into tears upon hearing the news. Slughorn was held in high regard by students in the Slug Club, and many of the Slytherins.

One condescending whisper cut through the silence, though. "He wouldn't be dead if he'd picked the right side," Malfoy was whispering audibly to Goyle.

"That is enough, Mr. Malfoy. While you remain in this castle, you shall respect the staff of Hogwarts and the cause for which they fight," Dumbledore said. "Meanwhile, a funeral for Horace will be held on the school grounds tomorrow evening. All are welcome to attend."


	3. Chapter 3: War Beyond Borders

The rest of the week flew by, and members of the Order gathered for their meeting at Grimmauld on Saturday afternoon. All had healed from their injuries.

Once everyone had arrived, including Terry Boot and his mom, Seamus Finnigan and a pair of seventh years Harry didn't know, Dumbledore came out of the kitchen with a bottle of firewhisky.

Sirius conjured small glasses and Albus went around pouring a shot into each.

"Horace Slughorn was a loyal member of the Order of the Phoenix, a skilled potion maker and a dedicated family man," Dumbledore said, his voice cracking. "He died as a hero, saving Hestia Jones from certain death with his array of medical potions. We will remember his sacrifice and fight on against evil in his memory.

"To Horace."

"To Horace," they chorused, and drank as one.

Then the meeting got underway. Kingsley Shacklebolt impressed upon the newcomers the importance of absolute secrecy in the matters that would be discussed, and Hermione had them sign an enchanted piece of paper, the same as she'd done with the DA.

"If you tell anyone what we discussed here, you will break out in sores spelling SNEAK across your face," she warned.

Terry, Seamus, Mrs. Boot and the two seventh-years, introduced as Andrew Higginsworth and Olivia Prewett of Ravenclaw, swore to the Order's oath.

Then Tonks, the Auror, reported that protective wards were being cast around Diagon Alley to avoid a future attack there.

"It's one of the busiest places in magical Britain," Tonks said. "Actually, we're lucky only 10 were killed."

Hagrid gave the group an update on the giant situation.

"Yeh all know most o' them sided with You Know Who, but we managed ta convince a few. They don't wanna take a stand against 'im openly jus' yet, but they promise to help when we really need it."

Kingsley cleared his throat and addressed the table. "What I've got to say isn't good, but it's vital information. Our intelligence indicates Voldemort is building an army of followers in Albania."

"You can't be serious," Bill said.

"Yes, he certainly is," Snape sneered. "The Dark Lord is trying to gain supporters in France and Germany as well."

Kingsley nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're looking at World War Three, with magic," he said in his deep, booming voice.

Ideas were thrown around the table as to how to respond to this development. Finally, Moody spoke up.

"Dumbledore, Shacklebolt - what if we were to send delegations to Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and other European schools of magic? We could tell them all about Voldemort and get them on our side. If he's recruiting in other countries, we need to do the same."

Dumbledore thought this idea showed some promise, and Kingsley said he'd raise it with the new Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones. Harry said he would invite Fleur and Krum to the next Order meeting.

"Perhaps we can work with the Department of International Magical Cooperation to forge contacts around Europe and recruit new members," Kingsley said. "We'll also need someone on the ground in Albania to see what he's doing there. Just for a few days to see what kind of numbers he's got."

Moody and Tonks volunteered for this assignment, as they were used to dangerous tasks for the Auror department.

Then it was Lupin's turn to speak.

"I have been spending time at the werewolf camp in Yorkshire, following instructions from Albus," he said. "I have managed to meet with most of them while Greyback and his cronies weren't around. Most of them find Voldemort's plans appalling, but they're afraid of Fenrir. They're also not certain if they can trust the Order to look out for them. I shall return tomorrow night to try to convince them."

Dumbledore perked up at these words; evidently he had expected to lose the werewolves to Voldemort.

"Excellent work, Remus, this is better than I dared hope for. What else can we do to gain their trust?"

Remus told the group his fellow werewolves had expressed interest in Wolfsbane potion to make their transformation easier.

"There is a company in Manchester that manufactures Wolfsbane, but it is unbelievably expensive," Moony said.

Harry gave Sirius a look, and an understanding passed wordlessly between them.

"Remus, if I may, Harry and I have been looking for ways to put our enormous fortune to use for the Order," Sirius said. "We'd be happy to purchase a monthly supply of Wolfsbane if that's what it takes to get them on our side."

Lupin said he would inform the werewolves of this offer and Dumbledore thanked Sirius and Harry for their generosity.

"As for protection from Greyback, I can charm an impregnable space for them that cannot be found by Muggles or forces loyal to You Know Who," Flitwick squeaked. "I can place a modified Fidelius Charm on it. Remus could be Secret Keeper."

After further discussion of these ideas, they decided the best place for such a space would be near Hogsmeade, where the Order could call them into battle when necessary.

"I will float it to the werewolf camp and see if they are agreeable," Lupin said.

Once the Order meeting had wrapped up and the members left by Floo, Sirius told Harry it was time to continue their resistance training in the third-floor room they'd fixed up for duelling.

"The more spells you can master, the better you'll fare against Death Eaters, Harry. Believe me, they know Dark magic you've never even heard of. They've been known to invent their own curses. As a Black, our family was steeped in Dark magic, so I can help you with that.

"But Harry, you need to be prepared to kill. I know you decapitated Rowle at Diagon Alley, but that wasn't meant to be fatal. What I'm saying is you need to add the Unforgivable Curses to your repertoire."

Harry's protests came immediately and vociferously.

"Sirius, you know I can't stoop to their level. I thought we were the light side?"

"We are, Harry, but as you already know from experience, these monsters won't hesitate to throw the Unforgivables at you. He Who Must Not-"

"Voldemort!"

"Yes, him - he used the Cruciatus on you at the graveyard. You saw him use the Killing Curse on Cedric. These aren't curses you throw around on a regular basis, but you NEED to be willing to use them when necessary."

"Sirius, come on-"

"Harry, listen to me! Do you want your friends to die? Do you want another Slughorn on your hands, or worse, to be tortured and killed yourself? There are no moral victories in war! Believe me, I fought in the first one. No one is without guilt. War changes all of us in different ways. I'm telling you, if you want to survive this war, you will learn the Imperius, Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra!"

Harry knew when he was beaten.

Sirius opened a jar of Blast-Ended Skrewts and immediately hit them with Petrificus Totalus so they posed no threat.

Seeing the disgusted look on Harry's face, Sirius explained he'd borrowed the last three Skrewts from Hagrid to practice on.

"Harry, the most important thing in performing these curses is hate. I know this doesn't come naturally to you. You must feel pure hatred coursing through your veins to effectively cast an Unforgivable.

"For me, I think about Wormtail, how he betrayed your parents. I think about Marlene McKinnon, and the Longbottoms. I think about Azkaban and how the corrupt Ministry sent me there without a trial. Hell, if it hadn't been for Dumbledore's chance encounter with Pettigrew outside Godric's Hollow, and his quick thinking to trap the rat in a conjured jar, the wizarding world would still think me guilty!"

Harry thought back to his lessons with Dumbledore, how he preached the power of love.

But the more he thought about it, he felt anger rising in him. Voldemort had stolen his childhood and his innocence. The Dursleys had locked him in a cupboard and treated him like an outcast. The Ministry had mercilessly attacked him through the press rather than accept his version of events at the graveyard. The Ministry had allowed Umbridge to send Dementors after him and Dudley. _That fucking toad used an illegal blood quill on me._ And she'd banned him from Quidditch and stolen his broom!

He looked up, feeling a strange power throughout his body. He had been through so much. It was time to fight back, no holds barred.

"OK, Sirius. I'm ready. Teach me everything you know."


	4. The Ministry Gets on Board

Harry was eating lunch at the Gryffindor table on Wednesday, telling Ginny, Ron and Hermione how he was coming along with the Unforgivable Curses. They had been stunned when Harry first shared what Sirius and Moody were teaching him, and Hermione still disapproved of it. But they all understood why.

"I can do the Imperius on the Skrewts no problem. I guess that makes sense, since I can throw it off. Sirius says it's a willpower thing. I was making them climb the walls and do jumping jacks," Harry said.

Ginny giggled.

"I can use Crucio not too bad. The Skrewt was definitely in pain but Moody says it's not as agonizing as a real Cruciatus should be. I think it's because out of the three, I really don't feel comfortable with inflicting pain. I've been hit with it and it's excruciating beyond words."

Ron looked at him.

"What about the Killing Curse?"

The table went silent. Harry lowered his voice to a whisper so others wouldn't hear.

"It worked the first try. The thing just... dropped dead. Keeled over."

He told them both himself and Sirius had been shaken up after this, considering it was the same spell used to kill Harry's parents.

"How do you feel about it, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it here, but I can't see myself ever using that curse on a human being."

"You'll have to against You Know Who, mate," Ron replied. "One cannot live while the other survives..."

Dumbledore had announced Snape would resume his old job as Potions teacher, and Remus was coming back to Hogwarts to teach defence. Of course, Harry and his friends were thrilled. Ron only wished Fred and George could still be at Hogwarts to see two of the Marauders on the faculty.

His first lesson Wednesday afternoon proved quite illuminating; Remus told the class he was going to do everything he could to prepare them to defend their loved ones from Voldemort, and even to fight his Death Eaters if that was their wish when they became of age.

"The first thing I plan to do is teach you all the Disillusionment Charm. Who can tell me what it does?"

As per the laws of nature, Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Lupin smiled.

"It makes you invisible, doesn't it?"

"Close, but not quite," Moony said. "It makes your body blend in with its surroundings, much like a chameleon, so none but a highly trained eye can see you."

Some of their classmates were visibly surprised. Hermione had never gotten anything wrong before after raising her hand.

"This spell is crucial while dueling a more powerful opponent like You Know Who's Death Eaters," Lupin said. "It wears off eventually, and if you move you'll likely be spotted, but being Disillusioned can buy you time from being hit with spells, and if you're careful, you can move to a different position and strike the enemy from an unexpected angle. I can tell you we used this spell on two of our injured fighters during the Battle of Diagon Alley."

Harry looked around. His classmates seemed very impressed. Cho Chang asked, "Sir, how do we use it?"

"There is an incantation with a specific wand movement if you're casting it on yourself. For someone else, you say the incantation while tapping them with your wand. It feels just like someone has cracked an egg on your head and the yolk is running down your back," Lupin said.

"Watch closely."

Lupin pointed the wand at himself and performed a flick that looked oddly similar to the way Catholics cross themselves.

"EVANES HOMENUM!"

Lavender Brown shrieked. Lupin was invisible. Harry looked closely and saw Moony's face and most of his robes were the green colour of the blackboard behind him, while the lower part of his robes, hands and shoes were white to match the wall.

Then he saw movement almost like how a Thestral eating its prey would look to people who had never seen death.

"There's his arm!" Luna said.

Harry heard Lupin shout "VIDERE HOMENUM!" and he reappeared before the class, fully intact.

"This spell should not take long to learn, and will serve you well should you ever have the misfortune of facing a Dark wizard."

They spent the rest of the lesson practicing. When the bell sounded, they headed to dungeons for Potions - their first lesson with Snape since he'd resumed the post after Slughorn's death.

Snape began the lesson by commenting on how the school was lesser without Slughorn. But he was his usual nasty self after that. At least the Gryffindors had Potions with Hufflepuff in sixth year, so Harry didn't have to deal with Malfoy the ferret.

Harry knocked on the Headmaster's door at 8 that night, as Dumbledore had asked him to the previous day.

"Enter."

Harry walked in to see Dumbledore, Fawkes the phoenix and a third person he remembered from the Ministry hearing where Fudge had tried to expel him for fighting Umbridge's Dementors.

"Madam Bones, uh, M-minister," Harry said. "How are you?"

"Well, times are tough, Harry, but I'm hanging in there. Please call me Amelia," said the Minister for Magic. "I hear you held your own at Diagon Alley. Nymphadora tells me you saved her life."

Harry flinched, knowing how Tonks hated the use of her first name.

"I'm just glad I was able to help. Professor Dumbledore and I had a little talk recently about the prophecy and how I will never sit on the sidelines in battle. Didn't we, sir?" Harry said, his own eyes twinkling for once.

"Uh, yes, that's right," Dumbledore said, clearly resigned to his fate. "And you did well. Thank God for your Patronus. Prongs may well be the Order's biggest weapon.

"However, we have other matters to discuss. You are no doubt wondering why the Minister is here. Amelia would like to speak with you."

Bones looked at Harry with sincerity in her face.

"Harry, I know how cruel the Ministry was to you last year," she said. "Fudge, that pompous buffoon, would rather demonize the Boy Who Lived, our society's shining hope, than accept the reality. Had he acted sooner, who can say how many lives would have been saved? Thank goodness he's in Azkaban for treason.

"But I digress. The Ministry used the Daily Prophet to destroy your reputation, sow doubt and division in the Wizarding world and we even turned on the most valuable resource we have: Albus Dumbledore."

The headmaster determinedly looked away with a shrug.

"Harry, I tried to intervene. You saw that at your trial. But in my previous position, my power to change things was limited. But now that I am Minister, I am here to offer you a full and unequivocal apology," she said. "You have already been through more than most adult wizards and witches could imagine. From now on, we will help you and the Order instead of fighting you. And we hope you will partner with the Ministry as a beacon of hope for the public. If we are seen to be working together during this war, it would certainly boost morale."

Harry stared at Bones, completely astonished. _Maybe the Ministry has pulled its head out of its arse after all._ After a few moments, he slowly spoke.

"Amelia, thank you for your gracious apology. I never expected the Ministry to try to make things right. You are a far wiser witch than I knew. I accept _your_ apology, Minister, but as for partnering up, there are still people in the Ministry who mistreated me," Harry said.

"If you want me to cozy up to the Ministry, you must fire Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge and schedule a hearing for her before the Wizengamot."

Amelia was clearly taken aback.

"On what grounds?"

Harry held up the back of his hand.

"See those scars?"

Bones was faintly able to make out the words _I SHALL NOT TELL LIES._

"I don't understand..."

"Umbridge? Not only did that toad send Dementors after me, but when she was treating Hogwarts as her own personal fiefdom, she forced me to use a blood quill during detention. I wrote those words over and over every night for a week."

Bones was visibly shocked, but it was nothing to Dumbledore's reaction.

"She WHAT?" he whispered, as pale as Nearly Headless Nick.

"Harry, why did you not tell me when this happened? Blood quills are illegal. Using one on a student is worth 10 years in Azkaban."

"Well, if I'd known I could get her chucked in jail, maybe I would have, sir. But it felt like a private battle of wills. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing it was getting to me."

Dumbledore just stared at him.

"Harry, are you out of your mind? You just... battle of wills?! What on earth... Harry, Gryffindor himself wouldn't be so stubborn!"

Bones said she would immediately send a team of Aurors to Umbridge's cushy estate in Cardiff to bring her in for questioning.

"You'll testify before the Wizengamot, will you?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? It'll be the best day of my life to put that cow in Azkaban," Harry said with a wide smile.

"Excellent. I shall see you both at the next Order meeting. Albus, I shall be sharing details of our new Department that will oversee planning for the war. We're going to be funding some exciting projects."

With that, Amelia took the Floo back home.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. The student looked at the headmaster. Both of them were wearing jubilant expressions.

"After dealing with Fudge and Umbridge the last year and a half, I bet you never thought the Ministry would see the light," Dumbledore said.

"Did that really just happen?" Harry said. "The Ministry is on our side now?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Indeed. Amelia Bones is a wise, powerful force for the light," he said. "We have been friends for many decades. She does not tolerate rubbish, even from me. The Order will benefit greatly from having her as an ally."

Neither spoke for a few moments, both lost in thought.

"Have you heard from Tonks and Moody?" Harry asked.

"No, but my magical instruments tell me they remain unharmed. They should be back soon."

"How do you get to Albania, anyway?"

Dumbledore looked at him fondly.

"Excellent question, my boy. To travel outside the UK, one must register for an international Portkey. Approval must be obtained from the Ministry in advance. The hook behind your navel causes real pain when traveling internat-"

BANG! CRASH!

Harry and Dumbledore scrambled out the door and down the revolving staircase to see what the commotion was about.

"He deserved it, Professor, he was insulting my parents-"

"Be that as it may, Miss Weasley, you are not allowed to use the Bat-Bogey Hex on other students! Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Harry stifled a laugh as he caught sight of Malfoy on the ground, with bats flying out of his nose.

"Filthy blood traitor," he snarled.

Harry moved like a shot, he was going to kill the bastard, _let me at him..._

Suddenly he stopped dead and almost choked due to the hand pulling on his collar.

"Leave this to us, Harry," said Dumbledore from behind him. "We'll take care of Mr. Malfoy. Thirty points from Slytherin and detention in my office the next two nights!"

Dumbledore let go of Harry's robes and Ginny steered her boyfriend in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"Let it go, love," she said. "How was your lesson with Dumbledore?"

Harry's face lit up.

"You'll never guess..."


End file.
